


Ayudarle

by yunnmello



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre estaba ahí el tonto de Italia molestándolo, rogando por ayuda. El día que este deja de implorarle, sus días se vuelven solitarios y comienza a pensar ¿qué es lo que realmente significa Feliciano para él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayudarle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunasolitaria (IsilEressea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilEressea/gifts).



> Fue celebrando el San Drabbletin @ LJ. Es la primera vez que me involucro en el fandom de Hetalia (serie que dejé de ver orz). No he leído nada de ellos. Tendrá muchos errores tal vez, mucho OoC y eso :3 aún así me gustó y espero te guste a ti también.

Había algo en ese compañero suyo que lo desesperaba. Siempre esa vocecita chillona estaba molestándolo, sin dejarlo pensar en una nueva estrategia de guerra: Doitsu esto, Doitsu aquello. Doitsu, ven a salvarme. Doitsu, no puedo.

Quejándose por lo bajo, ayudaba a ese tonto amante de la pasta a salir de los problemas con un poco de paciencia que creía un día dejaría de existir, pero sorprendentemente nunca ese momento llegaba.

Hasta que llegó aquel fatídico día en el que el pequeño Feliciano comenzó a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, perseverantemente intentando lograr sus metas. Sin esa voz molesta hablándole a diario comprendió lo aburrido que sentía. Deseaba con todas las ganas que volviera a recurrir a su ayuda desesperado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, implorando. Tiernamente rogándole.

Silenciosamente aquel tranquilo día miraba al vacio. Jugaba con los objetos en su escritorio, suspirando con aburrimiento. La estrategia de guerra estaba lista y ya se la había comunicado a Japón. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía en que ocupar su tiempo.

Se levantó y salió en busca de su compañero, repitiéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía solo para ver si necesitaba su ayuda, con lo torpe que era la probabilidad de que ya estuviera herido era alta.

Lo vio tarareando una canción con un toque infantil, y sonrió disimuladamente, intentando que aquel atolondrado no notara su presencia, cosa que logró hasta un rato después que el otro lo miro de reojo.

\- ¡Doitsu! –gritó alegre el del cabello castaño, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con esa expresión de ido, con esos ojos brillosos, y esa sonrisa embobada.  
\- Ah…  
\- ¿Por qué ya no me habías visitado, Doitsu?  
\- Ah…  
\- ¿A qué vienes, Doitsu? Ya no necesito tu ayuda, ya soy grande  
\- Yo me alegré de que eso fuera así, pero… Ah… -se distrajo al sentir su cuerpo siendo estrujado por esos bracitos- Tú eres… Extrañaba que tú… Ah, tu voz.  
\- Vee~

Quería hundirse en la Tierra. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Más bien, ¿a quién se lo había dicho? Todo su rostro se había enrojecido gracias a la vergüenza y sentía que la temperatura subía. Sentía aún el cuerpo de Feliciano contra el suyo. Sentía su corazón latir anhelante cuando aquel joven lo miro con ilusión.

Sintió sus labios responder con timidez al tacto de los del otro, sintió el cómo su mano apretaba la del otro y como su mente aceptaba que lo quería.

Lo quería. Lo quería. Lo quería.

\- Doitsu… ¿Me ayudas a tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón?


End file.
